


left behind or forgotten

by peachsneakers



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Food, Gen, Hugs, I wouldn't say Roman is unsympathetic per se but he's kind of a jerk, Movie Night, Platonic Dukeceit - Freeform, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Deceit | Janus Sanders, Touch-Starved, Virgil and Logan are technically there but, dukeceit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:55:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29574957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachsneakers/pseuds/peachsneakers
Summary: Janus and Remus try movie night. It doesn't go well.
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders
Comments: 10
Kudos: 82





	left behind or forgotten

**Author's Note:**

> this is technically for a prompt, of someone asking for a touch-starved hurt/comfort fic, but idk that there's enough focus on the touch starvation, so we'll see, i might re-fill that lmao

He doesn't realize how long it's been since he's had a proper hug until Remus knocks shoulders with him and sends prickles of flaring _heat_ down his arm, a point of contact so warm it nearly brings tears to his eyes. Janus stops still in the hallway for a moment, forcing himself to breathe, before he carries on, giving Remus a slight nod when the other side looks askance at him. It wouldn't do not to keep up appearances, after all. Today is movie night and both he and Remus have been (tentatively) invited. He's had a long chat with Remus about being on his best behavior and he swears he'll only bite back if someone starts it. Fair enough.

He's never been a big fan of casual contact. You'd think he would be. He's more like a snake than anyone but Remus (and perhaps Virgil, if he remembers) knows. Cold makes him sluggish and lethargic, and he avoids it like the bubonic plague. He has three space heaters and an actual heat lamp in his closet, and he's forever wrapping up in layers. Perhaps the constant chill sunk deep into his bones makes him forget how desperately he craves physical touch sometimes. It's the only explanation he's got, when his arm tingles ten minutes after Remus brushed up against it.

"What movie are we watching tonight?" He asks, as he settles into his place against the couch. Remus sprawls next to him, almost, but not quite, touching. The lack of contact burns.

" _Moana_ ," Roman states, as if there's no room for argument. Certainly Janus isn't up for arguing. Of everyone, his relationship with Roman is the most strained. They've patched things up, but it's fragile. Tenuous. He has no desire to rock _that_ particular boat, especially not over something so trivial.

"What about-" Remus begins, before Roman shakes his head.

"I can already tell that whatever you want to watch is probably disgusting," Roman announces. Only Janus is well versed enough in Remus's expressions to see the flash of hurt across his face.

"I was only gonna say _The Jungle Book_ ," Remus mumbles, only loud enough for Janus to hear. Warmth blossoms in his chest, nestled around his heart. _The Jungle Book_ is Janus's favorite, not Remus's. He only wanted to suggest that for Janus.

"Popcorn?" Patton asks, presenting a bowl with a flourish. Janus accepts it with a low murmur of thanks, noticing with a pang that he and Remus are to share one bowl, while the other four share another. _At least you're invited,_ he reminds himself. It still hurts, but he can stuff it down enough for it not to matter.

He hasn't actually watched _Moana_ in a while, so he loses himself in the story. Roman sings along to every song. Every time Remus tries to join in, Roman glares him into submission, until Remus is left slumped on the floor, staring at the carpet and picking desolately at one thumbnail. The others probably think that he's behaving. They probably think that this is _good_.

White hot anger flares up at the thought.

Remus's shoulders are stiff, an unsteady line atop his back. He can't stop jiggling one foot, but only just. His makeup is smeared, but not enough for the others to notice. They probably assume it's that messy on purpose. Only Janus pays enough attention to see that there's a little too much smudge around Remus's eyes.

He makes a decision without thinking, reaching across the scant handful of inches that separate them and tugging on Remus's sleeve. Remus's head snaps back toward him, and he can see tears glittering in Remus's eyes, further cementing his choice.

"Be right back," he murmurs, although he doesn't fully mean it. Either way, no one really says anything as he scoots across the floor and stands up, promptly followed by Remus. He leads the way down the hallway to the bathroom, mentally tugging Remus behind him. 

"Wh- what is it?" Remus stammers, as Janus locks the door behind them. "Did I- did I do something wrong?"

"No," Janus states simply. He swallows hard, steeling himself against the rush of burning warmth sure to follow, and opens all six arms in a beckoning gesture even Remus is sure to understand. 

Remus hurtles at him, collapsing against his shoulder with a near-silent sob, his shoulders heaving as Janus wraps each arm around him, selfishly luxuriating in the prickling heat that's enveloped him at each point of touch. It hurts in some ways, but he'd rather die than let go, and it isn't just because he's touch starved. Remus is weeping into the crook of his neck, trying to mumble something, but the words are garbled.

"I tried," Remus finally chokes out. "I really, _really_ did-"

"I know," Janus soothes, letting one ungloved hand sink into Remus's unruly hair, massaging his scalp. "I know you did. It's not worth it. Not right now."

"But-" Remus pulls back a little, and Janus mourns the loss. His eyes are huge and swimming in tears. "You-"

"I'd much rather watch _Lilo and Stitch_ with just you," Janus admits. "I think movie night was a mistake. They- they aren't ready. Not if they're going to treat you like that."

"But-" Remus presses his lips together. "I deserve it," he mumbles.

"You do not," Janus says sharply. "You said nothing inappropriate. Did nothing untoward. You showed up in appropriate attire, you did nothing to freak out or gross out even _Patton_. You did _nothing_ wrong."

"I...okay," Remus whispers. He sounds defeated.

"Let's watch _Lilo and Stitch_ ," Janus suggests. "I don't think the others will miss us."

"Probably not," Remus admits.

"And um..." Janus swallows hard, against the rush of nerves. "Maybe um. Maybe we could. Cuddle?"

Remus's eyes light up.

"Sure, Jan," he says, and giggles to himself. "Sounds good to me."

The two sink out, still laughing.


End file.
